Adam Baldwin
Adam Baldwin (born February 27, 1962) is, with John Patrick Lowrie, one of the voice actors for the male Rebels and Citizens for Half-Life 2: Episode Two (notably MIRT, Sheckley and the Rebel attempting to explain to a radio operator there is no such thing as an AR3). Mostly a television actor, he appeared in the TV series Firefly, Chuck and Stargate SG-1. He also appeared in several feature films such as Full Metal Jacket, Predator 2, and The Patriot. In the video games industry, he voices the Marines in Halo 3, and Kal'Reegar in Mass Effect 2. Biography Early life Baldwin was born in Chicago, Illinois. He studied at New Trier Township High School East in Winnetka, Illinois, and once worked as a truck driver. Career Appearing in dozens of films since 1970, Baldwin rose to prominence as the troubled outcast, Ricky Linderman, in My Bodyguard, and moved on to bigger roles in D.C. Cab, Full Metal Jacket (wherein he played Animal Mother, possibly his best known film role), Independence Day, Smoke Jumpers, and Serenity —in which he reprises his role as the mercenary Jayne Cobb from the television series Firefly. His other work includes the movie Radio Flyer, From the Earth to the Moon, The X-Files (Knowle Rohrer), Men in Black: The Series, Stargate SG-1, Angel, The Inside, NCIS and the 2005 remake of The Poseidon Adventure. He also starred in the ABC series Day Break as Chad Shelten in 2006. Baldwin won a SyFy Genre Award in 2006 for Best Supporting Actor/Television for his role as Jayne Cobb in the television series Firefly.SyfyPortal Awards Recent projects Baldwin was cast as the voice of Clark Kent/Superman in the first DC animated universe movie, Superman: Doomsday, based on DC Comics' The Death of Superman and is currently co-starring in the NBC television show Chuck as NSA Agent John Casey. The show premiered September 24, 2007. Baldwin has a role as a voice actor in the Xbox 360 game Halo 3. He voices a Marine in the game. He is joined in this capacity by former Firefly colleagues Nathan Fillion and Alan Tudyk. The personality each of these actors are given in the game match those from their characters in Firefly. At several points in the game he is heard to shout "Have a taste of Vera!", a direct reference to his gun in the show. The line "sure would be nice if we had some grenades," from the movie Serenity, also appears. Filmography *''My Bodyguard'' (1980) *''Ordinary People'' (1980) *''D.C. Cab'' (1983) *''Reckless'' (1984) *''Poison Ivy'' (1985) *''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) *''The Chocolate War'' (1988) *''Cohen and Tate'' (1989) *''Next of Kin'' (1989) *''Predator 2'' (1990) *''Radio Flyer'' (1992) *''Deadbolt'' (1992) *''Where the Day Takes You'' (1992) *''Wyatt Earp'' (1994) *''Trade Off'' (1995) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Smoke Jumpers'' (1996) *''Gargantua'' (1998) *''The Patriot'' (2000) *''Double Bang'' (2001) *''Jackpot'' (2001) *''Control Factor'' (2002) *''Evil Eyes'' (2004) *''The Poseidon Adventure'' (2005) *''Serenity'' (2005) *''Sands of Oblivion'' (2007) *''Drillbit Taylor'' (2008) *''Gospel Hill'' (2008) Television and voice acting *''The Outer Limits'' (1998) (Major James Bowen) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (1998) *''Bones'' *''The Inside'' *''Firefly'' (2002–2003) (Jayne Cobb) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Finn) *''Angel'' (Marcus Hamilton) *''The X-Files'' (Knowle Rohrer/Supersoldier) *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Day Break'' (2006, 2008) *''Stargate SG-1'' (Col. Dave Dixon) *''NCIS'' *''VR5'' *''Invader Zim'' (Shloogorgh Customer) *''Chuck'' (NSA Agent John Casey) *''Superman: Doomsday'' *''Halo 3'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''The Cape'' (Col. Jack Riles) *''JAG'' "Good Intentions" - Michael Rainer (2004) *''CSI: NY'' "Hostage" - Brett Dunbar (2008) *''CSI: Miami'' "Dead Woman Walking" - De Soto, Radiation Man #1 (2003) References External links * Category:Voice actors Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Resistance voice actors Category:Real world people